Reid's Dark Man
by WatchTheWorldBurn
Summary: The Dark Man wouldn't leave him alone. And he would stand in the shadows. Looking down upon Reid as his shadowy form grew large teeth and claws and hovered over him. Until the light of day shone brightly and he escaped. But never for long.


**Title: **Reid's Dark Man

****Author's note:** **Don't think to much of it... It got darker than I expected. If you like it, I would really appreciate a review tough :) there's plenty more where this came from! *taps the head and does evil laugh*

**Summary:** With his elephant's memmory, he would remember his childhood memmories. The Dark Man would not leave him alone. And he would stand in the shadows in the corner of the room. Looking down upon little Reid as his shadowy form grew large teeth and claws and hovered over him. Until the light of day shone brightly and he escaped. But never for long.

**Chapter 1**

The hole inside him started forming a long time ago. And he fought it. Hard. He tried everything. He tried his best at school, his career, his hobby's. But it just wasn't enough to fill the gap inside of him. This hole just kept growing and growing. Slowly, it belonged to him, became a part of him. Sometimes, there were times that he tried to fight it again. And the hole seemed like another person. He couldn't get that other, darker person out of him. He would kick and scream and… no matter what… the 'Dark Man' would come back and be even stronger than the last time.

With his elephant's memmory, he would remember his childhood memmories. He laid in his little bed in his little room. And his little body started shaking uncontrollably as he heard his fathers' footsteps on the stairs. Stair 7, stair 8, stair 9 and… his father stayed on the second floor. It stayed quiet. Luckily his father decided againt coming up stair 10 and more so, onto the third floor and into his little dark room. But, as his father left him alone tonight, the Dark Man would not. And he would stand in the shadows in the corner of the room. Looking down upon little Reid as his shadowy form grew large teeth and claws and hovered over him.

Until the light of day shone brightly through his curtains. And he escaped. But never for long.

As he grew up, became a big boy of 7 years old, his Dark Man lingered in his childhood past. But never for long.

He had always known he was different. With an IQ of 178 points above avarage, there were thing he understood that none of his classmates probably ever would. A lot of things. But to make things even, there was also a lot he didn't understand, that his classmates did, and he probably never would. Like sociology. He had no interest in other boys and girls his age. He had no true friends. He prefered being alone.

Until the light of puberty shone brightly through his big brain. And he started looking around. At actual other people. And he would look back at himself and analyse the differences. There were many. Most he liked, some he didn't like. As he grew up, became a big boy of 12 years old, there we more differences he did NOT like. For instance, he found out that the other children had no Dark Man. And they did not ponder over life's greatest mysteries.

And the Dark Man started coming back. Slowly, but rapidly, the Dark Man was standing in the shadows of his dark room again. And he fought it. Hard. He would kick and scream and… no matter what… his Dark Man was stronger than he himself. And it always ended… with him in a bed, wet of salty tears and cold sweat, weeping, crying, trembling and for once and always… terribly confused. For as he hated to admit, even now, the Dark Man was not one he understood. He had lost the battle then. And he went along with it. Stopped fighting the strong claws of the Dark Man on his tiny thin wrists. And he just lay there. Until the Dark Man would leave and the light of day shone brightly through his curtains once more.

As he grew up, became a big boy of 16 years old, he had carefully constructed a truce between him and his Dark Man. By now, he understood his Dark Man came with danger… and danger only. He was back again in his usual corner in the shadows of his little room. He was scary and cold and all black. His body of shadows moved in every direction. Over the walls and the ceiling. Until they stood by his bedside. Breathing out the icy cold of the darkness upon him. Reid would hide and cower underneath the seeths. Pressing his eyes firmly closed. Trying to shut out his Dark Man. But that never worked. And he lost the battle yet again. In the morning, there was no light of day that shone brightly through his curtains.

He was empty. Sucked dry by his Dark Man. He wanted to die. There. He said it. It's out there. What else there was left for him? What was left of him? It was like he was only excisting out of his Dark Man now. Surrendering the wheel and letting his Dark Man do the driving. Does it really matter?

He found out soon enough. As his schoolbus got in a accident. Frantically, everyone on board tried to make their way for the nearest exit. But not he. For his Dark Man had kept him locked tightly to his seat. Under the strong and icy body of shadows pinning him down, he sat quietly. Because he learned a long time ago; his Dark Man was too strong to be fought off. He was too heavy to carry any longer. So Reid didn't get off the bus. Reid couldn't get off the bus.

And it was just as well.

In the far distance, other car drivers couldn't see through the burning fumes of the crashed schoolbus. And they hit children that ran on the road in the black clouds of what was left of the bus. But they didn't hit Reid. Because he was strapped safely to his seat, next to his Dark Man. He watched everything happen outside. The crying. The screaming. The bodies. And none of that was as terrifying as the fat fingers on his neck and the dark wings unfolding of his Dark Man.

When he was scouted by the FBI everything changed. He had a purpose. The gap inside him seemed… no longer there. And he bought his very first own appartment. Of his very nice FBI salary. He lay in his bed after a very long day at work, full of catching very real dark men. And he found that, his very own Dark Man, was no longer there.

And the next morning, the light of day had never shone as brightly through his curtains as today. And he escaped. But never for long.

To be continued...

**Author's note:** I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you want me to write more xxx


End file.
